The Lost Galactabeasts
The Lost Galactabeasts is the second two-part episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The episode marks the introduction of Deviot & the Galactabeasts, the Stratoforce Megazord which is Phoenix, Centaurus Megazord which is Rhino & the Zenith Carrierzord which is Shark. Synopsis Part 1 To prove to Scorpius that he is worthy of becoming his second-in-command, Deviot releases three evil Zords to attack the city and offers to give them to Scorpius if he'll grant his wishes. Kendrix tries to decipher the Galaxy Book and discovers that there are three lost Galactabeasts somewhere in the Universe. When the Rangers call on the Galactabeasts to help fight the evil Zords, the Galaxy Megazord refuses to fight. Kendrix looks through the Galaxy Book for a solution. Part 2 Deviot orders the Hardtochoke Monster to have the Zords destroy Terra Venture. Kendrix makes a startling discovery in the Galaxy Book: The Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord and Zenith Carrierzord are actually the missing Galactabeasts and she now understands why the Galaxy Megazord won't fight them. When Hardtochoke and the evil Zords continue their attack, the Rangers implore the evil Megazords to remember that they are not really evil. Together with the Galaxy Megazord, the family of Zords destroy the monster. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Stephen Mendel as Dr. Kovak *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Ken Merckx as Hardtochoke (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Defender Torozord *Centaurus Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord Notes *Commander Stanton reveals that Terra Venture has now traveled 14 light years from Earth and cannot turn around even if the crew wants to. **In simpler terms, Terra Venture has used the amount of fuel it would need to head back to Earth, leaving it with no choice but to continue the mission. **However, the previous episode mentioned that Terra Venture’s destination was the “Yarolian Galaxy”. If Terra Venture has expended over half of it’s fuel travelling 14 light years, then it has a maximum range of 28 light years, no where near enough to leave our own galaxy, nevermind cross the intergalactic void to another galaxy. Terra Venture wouldn’t have even been able to reach many of the stars visible from Earth. **Based on the timeframe of Lost Galaxy, Terra Venture must be going many times the speed of light in order to have traveled 14 light years. *Mike didn’t appear unmorphed throughout Part 1. *Trakeena does not appear in both episodes but she was mentioned. Errors *Despite not being a Galactabeast (as evidenced by its absence from the Galaxy Book), for some reason Torozord also refused to fight Stratoforce and Centaurus. *During all of the US footage, Centarus and Stratoforce could briefly be seen with their future 'good' faces. *When Deviot was recounting how he rebuilt the lost Galactabeasts, Centaurus was displayed when he named 'Stratoforce' and vice-versa. *Leo said "we've got a bigger problem" before Hardtochoke actually grew. See Also (fight footage and story) (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 2) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode